tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spike Interview
Log Title: Spike Interview Characters: Melinda Lossman, Spike Witwicky Location: Autobot City Date: November 14, 2017 TP: Kill All Humans TP Summary: Mel interviews Spike in Autobot City. Category:2017 Category:Kill All Humans TP Category:Logs As logged by Mel - Tuesday, November 14, 2017, 7:58 PM Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City :A large room, designated as a meeting area for visiting dignitaries. Unlike most areas of the City, this room is specially geared to accommodate humans as well as Transformers, and has areas set aside for each. Spike hasn't told Mel about the Nebulon potential visit yet, because in his mind, maybe this visit may be called off. No sense in getting everyone keyed up and then not deliver. Spike is at the eating table with Mel. Mel has seen Sparkplug retire for the evening. Spike thinks about what's going on...what's going on (with the exception of the Nebulon thing). He sips a beer, feeling fully at ease with Mel. "But yeah, Prime's back - like nothing happened." Which is amazing, because a few short weeks ago, he showed Mel the photo of Prime after the death crystal attack, and he looked like plane wreckage in an airport hanger. Mel shakes her head. "Wow. They sure don't make 'em like that anymore. That guys has, like, what -- nine lives? No wonder he's the leader. Even if he sounds like -- I dunno -- a giant Western robo-trucker." She smirks challengingly and sips her ginger beer. "But how about you? You have a lot going on. How're your family and you doing?" Spike smiles and gets up. He walks to the window looking out at the desert. "Well, this is the boring shit - but in a few days, Carly and I are going to take Megan to London. A few doctors - like sociologists, biologists - want to look at her. Nothing weird - it's just..." He says "She's like...the FIRST human who has been born and raised within Autobot City. Daniel, of course, Carly and I tried to make a 'go' by going separate from the Autobots. But they're curious about Megan." Spike says "And...I pretty much told them to expect for Megan to live here at least until she turns 18, so she'll go back in a few years." He takes another draw of beer. "Carly and I had one too many close calls when we lived..." he points outside the window. "Out there...and I don't know if it's age or maturity, but both of us aren't willing to take that gamble again." "Oh, wow!" Mel responds. "Like, interesting. I didn't hear about that at all! Are you travelling alone, or with Autobot transport?" She glances out over the desert. "I can understand staying here, though. If, like, I had half the Decepticons gunning for me, I'd want to live in a fortress, too. Is that why you pulled strings to get me Autobot City access again? So you'd feel safe?" Spike pffts. He shakes his head. "Okay...two minor corrections. First off - half of the Deceptions aren't gunning for me. In fact, I'd be surprised if even one is." He frowns. "See, if they did make an effort to go after me, or the president, or any human, it would show that we are at a competitive level with them." He grouses "But honestly, they don't feel that way about us. They feel that we're pests - definitely not worthy of their effort to negotiate or even war against. We're just a species for them to conquer." Spike adds "Honestly, if you want to meet anywhere else, I'd be fine with it. I CAN bring an Autobot, but if I had my choice, I'd just prefer drive myself." Spike smirks "I gotta keep feeding the Autobots what it means to be a human. I can't really do that when I have an Autobot escort all the time." Mel frowns, furrowing her eyebrows. "Wouldn't having an Autobot escort show them directly what it means to be a human? I mean, they can't, like, just go off what they see in the media. They aren't really an accurate representation of what it's like for the average person, especially outside America." She finishes off a bottle of ginger beer and opens another. Spike grins and says "Yes, and it's not one or another. BUT...I can't be an effective ambassador if I just surround myself with the Autobots. For every time they need to get involved with humans - especially out of country...well...I kinda need to do the same. Alone...or I mean, without them." Spike rubs his forehead. He's just sticking with one beer. "Look...I know some people think we're shitty parents, so..this is important - " He waits to see if Mel's actually paying attention. Mel's eyebrows shoot up and her mouth drops. She interrupts, "Shitty parents? Who says that -- what, assholes on Twitter? Daniel's in college, Megan is adorable -- why? Because you live in a dangerous environment? As you just pointed out, Autobot City is, like, one of the more heavily-guarded places on Earth. Don't let anyone give you shit for your parenting choices, Spike. Literally no one on Earth has the same set of difficulties and opportunities you do." Spike rolls his eyes. "Trust me, I'm the luckiest person alive, I think." His face turns serious. "About 8 years ago - before Megan was born, Carly and I were still trying to 'make it' as a regular couple. We thought it was best for everyone, for Daniel, and for the Autobots - that we maintained a distance." His expression hardens. "Then...Starscream - in his 'infinite wisdom and courage' - managed to drop a missile right into my house, just because I said humans' ability to 'capture' Starscream...that was with Destro...- that we could fight back." Spike frowns and shakes his head. "Our house was destroyed, but what's worse, most of my neighbors' houses were damaged - virtually every window in a 2-block radius was shattered." He shakes his head "Thank god no one was hurt. But if Daniel was...if he was in that house." He shakes his head and rests a finger on the countertop. "I realized...I can't have it both ways all the time. I can try to get out occasionally - like to meet you, or anyone else. But in the end, I have to live here. I could have lost Daniel. I'm NOT making the same risk again." He sighs "At least in here...I know I'm safe." Spike looks at Mel and rubs his eyes. "Look, I know you came to talk about the 'bots. But if you wanted to print what I just said - that's fine." Mel nods, her small, almond-shaped eyes fixed on Spike as she sips her ginger beer. "I'm so glad your family and you were OK. But, yeah. I'd make the same choice. I don't see how anyone could fault you for that. I mean, isn't that why Autobot City is out here in the desert -- so no innocent bystanders get hurt in any Decepticon attack?" She glances at her untouched journalist's pad. Spike grins "Yeah. That's the main reason. I mean, we also have some ample opportunity to get some solar energy, but yeah, overall, it's primarily for protection. Although, it's a pretty heavily fortified ... city. It would take a big undertaking from the Decepticons to try anything." He adds "But it's the same for them - it'd be a huge undertaking for the Autobots to attack their undersea base." Mel frowns. "Do they even still use that? I heard rumors Decepticon City disappeared overnight from Russia -- and appeared on Cybertron." She leans forward and fixes her gaze on Spike, narrowing her eyes. "Any comment on the truth behind that, Mr. Witwicky?" she asks teasingly, holding out her half-empty ginger beer bottle like a microphone. Spike blushes and rolls his eyes. He's not drunk, but for one beer, he is kind of a lightweight - and one beer is plenty for him to loosen his tongue. "ACTUALLY, Trypticon...that's Decepticon City - actually attacked a major Autobot City on Cyb'tron - Iacon. But they were able to ward him off. And now..." He makes a 'gate' gesture with fingers "He's currently banished...back on Cyb'tron." Mel's small eyes widen. "How did I not hear about that? That's, like, cool!" And now she has an actual hook for a story. She settles in for several more ginger beers, and listens to Spike's tale of what truly happened to Decepticon City.